Yours
by MorgauseNokami
Summary: But he had not rejected her. He had kissed her back, he had been as passionate as her, he had made love to her as noone else had before. It hadn’t been a dream. //*// Pan-Juunana-gou. UPDATED - chapter 2.
1. Prologue

**Yours**

Prologue

There he was. Shoulderlength, raven colored hair; pale, slanted eyes and a broadshouldered but slender body. His black shirt showed off muscular arms and the movements of his lithe body spoke of pure strength. He looked young, hardly older than her and she already looked younger than she was. His whole appearance was cat like, the way he moved with that unearthly grace, the way he seemed to look through people instead of at them. Though he behaved calm and laid back, she could sense he was deadly. And he was wonderful. 

Since the first night she'd seen him here, she'd watched him. She could follow his every move from where she sat at the bar, and when he left, she left as well. She wouldn't be able to follow him home, though. He would know immediately she was following him. All girls in this club were watching him, but noone would follow him home.

He didn't normally dance. Usually he sat at the bar, looking at the people as she was looking at him. Today, though, he had gotten up and walked to the dance floor. Now he was dancing there, alone. 

He was amazing. The few times she'd walked past him, as close as one had to in a club, she'd breathed in his musky, manly scent, felt his body heat, his strong fingers accidentally against her arm. It made her want to be closer, as close as possible. She longed to feel his body against hers, feel his muscles move under his skin, wipe his hair out of his eyes, lose herself in his kiss. But though he noticed her, he never acknowledged her. To him she probably was just one of the many girls in this club that admired him. 

He was moving fluently to the beat, his eyes half closed as if he was completely losing himself in the music. She wanted to lose herself in him.

His movements hypnotized her, must hypnotize her because she stood up and slowly started making her way to the dance floor. His cool blue eyes never opened completely, but she knew he knew she was coming closer. 

She stopped in front of him, maybe an arms length away. Not daring to look at him again, she too started moving to the music. The song had a latin tint to it, passionate and intense. She too started to block out her surroundings until the only thing she knew was her and the music. 

And him. 

Finally she dared to look up. His pale blue eyes were fixed on her, had probably constantly been so. She blushed but was only vaguely aware of it as her own gaze glued to his. Her hips swayed in time to the beat but she didn't pay attention to it anymore. She paid no attention to anything as she inched forward, coming so close she could feel the heat radiating from him. 

She inhaled his scent and looked up at him. He hadn't backed away at all, they danced as close as possible without purposedly touching eachother. 

The look in his eyes was unreadable. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then shook his head and walked off the dancefloor.

She followed him. Unable to do anything else, hypnotized by his mere being, she followed him off the dancefloor, out of the door, into the night.

The night air was cool, though not cold, and the full moon shone on the world, revealing things that were meant to be hidden in darkness. She could see him levitate, faster than she had imagined and she followed his example, flying after him as he entered the city park.

He dropped down in the shadows of a tall building, out of sight of the world. Her sharp eyes and saiyan nose could easily locate him as she dropped down as well. He was standing with his back towards her, not acknowledging her though he without a doubt knew she was there. She deeply breathed in and out. Ten heartbeats long they were silent.

Then he twirled around, facing her, his expression once again unreadable. "What are you?" he demanded, his voice deep and, though not purposedly, sensuous.

"Yours," she whispered.

In one heartbeat he stood in front of her, looking down into her eyes. His silky black hair brushed her forehead, his hot breath on her cheek gave her goosebumps all over.  

"I know you," he said, his voice now soft and silky, as his hair was. "You're family of Goku. You're the granddaughter of both the real and the fake hero of the world. You're a saiyan."

She tilted her head slightly. "I'm yours," she whispered again and stood on tiptoe, her gaze fixed on his, and kissed him.

His lips were a bit salty and so _soft_. For an eternal moment he stood completely still, then he started kissing her back. He forcefully pushed her against the wall as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she could feel the stones pressing into her back, as his hard body pressed into her front. She couldn't care less. Her hands freely roamed his body, slipping under his shirt, feeling out all the muscles there. She pulled him closer, wanting every inch of her skin to make contact with his. 

Words were not necessary, not wanted as their bodies said everything. From the moment she first saw him, she knew he burnt with the same passion as her. Now she could feel that passion and she wanted nothing more than to devour it.

Her top was gone, when did that happen? She found herself violently tugging at his muscle shirt. It did not want to go off voluntarily and with an exasparated sound she ripped it clean off. His eyes widened at her move and again he opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled her close again, slipping his arms around her and unclasping her bra. She pressed up against him, loving the feel of his warm, hard body close to hers, revelling in the contact with his skin. A gasp left her mouth when he suddenly dropped down, pulling her with him so they ended up sitting on the grass. He pushed her back and peeled the loosened bra off her. His mouth trailed down her neck, alternately scraping his teeth over her skin and kissing it. She shivered when he softly blew over the wet spots and frowned when she realised he was getting the upper hand. With inhuman speed she rolled them over, ending up on top of him. She pushed his arms down above his head and lowered her face so she could look into his eyes.

After an eternity of gazing into the liquid blue pools she brought her face to his, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. With a satisfied grin she noted that his breathing had become a little irregular as well. He only looked at her, his catlike eyes watching her every move, no doubt seeing right through her and reading all her thoughts and emotions. She didn't blush this time, she already was flushed. Her lips touched his but left again before he could respond. Her eyelids lowered as she moved down, her lips all but touching his skin, her hot, moist breath causing him goosebumps all over. Her tongue flicked out as she reached his chest, trailing around his breast until she finally reached his nipple. Biting and licking she teased him until the dark bud stood erect and his breath definately had become irregular. He was still watching her, she noted as she looked up, fascination clear on his face, though he tried to hide it the moment she saw it. Narrowing his eyes at her he rolled them over again, holding her hands down, his knees at each side of her hips. He leaned down and his soft hair tickled her face and neck. His eyes were unreadable now as they gazed into hers. 

"I don't understand you," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Oh, but you do," she breathed just before their lips met. 

Their kiss grew more and more passionate as the last remaining pieces of clothing were shred off. Without breaking apart she tugged at his jeans, hers were already off. Her breath hitched as his hands danced over her body again, tracing circles around her nipples, squeezing and stroking in just the right places. She idly wondered where he'd picked up this skill, but lost that thread of thought when his hands started moving down. 

For ages his fingers were teasing the inside of her thighs and lower stomach, all but touching her where she wanted it most. Moaning she forgot what she was trying to acchieve with his pants. She pushed her hips up, but he laughed silently and ignored her plea. Instead he broke their kiss and started nibbling on her neck again. She started to make a frustrated sound when he finally complied. The sound turned into a low, almost animalistic grunt as his fingers stroke over her slick entrance. They slipped in, then slid up to find her pleasure spot. Under his administrations she quickly turned into a being solely concentrated on the feelings between her legs, shuddering and moaning. 

She suddenly opened her eyes, not aware that she'd closed them. He was smirking smugly, obviously pleased with the way she reacted. "Enough," she said hoarsely. 

His eyebrows lifted, and she tugged at his pants again. "Out, now," she ordered, though she made an annoyed sound when his hand left her body.

He stood up to comply and she glanced at him from under her eyelids as he stripped. He really was amazing, the way his muscles moved under his fair skin and his long legs and not to mention tight butt... She shook her head mildly, inwardly laughing at herself. 

He pulled of everything, then turned to face her again. She held her breath at the truely beautiful scene in front of her. The moonrays highlated his hair and skin so that he seemed to have an unearthly aura. For a moment she felt something deeper, greater than just lust, but she shook it off when he dropped down beside her and pulled her close. 

He looked deeply into her eyes again, silently asking her a question that didn't really need to be asked. She forcefully pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. It was all the invitation he needed. She pulled his head to hers to give him a long, passionate kiss as he slowly pushed inside. 

Within seconds he had her moaning again, but this time she wasn't the only one making noise. He purred or growled, a deep vibrating sound that only turned her on more. His strokes were long and deep and tantalizingly slow, but the brief annoyance with that cleared with all the other thoughts in her head, the only thing she could think of was him. He somehow angled his thrusts, giving her pleasure that she had not thought possible without the use of hands or tongue. 

His pace finally increased and she could feel an orgasm build up very slowly. She growled very saiyan like and raked her nails across his back. He gave her a surprised look but increased his pace more and more. She almost shivered under him, each thrust seemed to be the one to bring her over the edge, but it just continued to feel so good that it almost hurt. Finally his pace turned wild and his movements lost all control as he let himself go, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in the passion of the moment. 

When her orgasm finally crashed down on her she bit down on his neck deep, tasting the blood but not noticing it as waves of pleasure crashed through her. She clung to him when his movements stopped and he groaned in his own moment of passion, but he looked at her when he felt her sharp teeth penetrate his skin. She looked up, feeling his warm blood on her lips, dripping down her chin, and she looked at him challengingly. He did not doubt but bit down as well, still shaking from his orgasm. She herself was still humming with pleasure but she could make enough sense of everything to lick off the blood on his neck and shoulders. He grinned at her vaguely, obviously regaining some common sense as well and did as she, and when she burried her face in the crook of his chin and neck he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The only coherent thought before she fell asleep was that she'd never felt better.

~*^*#$#*^*~

AN: Ah, I'm back at the Juunanagou-Pan stories!! I love that couple ^^ 

This is just begging for a sequel (or second chapter), I know. I'll probably write it.  


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pan awoke only a couple of hours later. She was still in his arms, she noted as she shifted and she sighed contently as she curled up against him again. Only then she jumped up, cursing under her breath. "What time is it? Oh, at least past three. I should have never... Dad's gonna kill me!! Where's my bra..." She glanced around frantically, trying to locate the missing piece of clothing. "Damnit, I should've gone home hours ago, I can already hear mom's preaching again. 'You might be only home for the summer, but that doesn't mean that you can use your parent's house as your room in the city. You will have the respect for us that we deserve, young lady, and twenty-three or not, you are just asking for grounding.' And when dad finds out what I've been doing..."

Low chuckling made her look up from her searching and muttering, and she looked into his iceblue eyes. Her heart jumped. She'd never seen him like this before; his eyes full of mirth, the sheer happiness he seemed to be radiating. As if everything at this very moment was perfect. She half smiled; if it hadn't been for her parents, everything _had_ been perfect.

He didn't say a word, just looked at her as she retrieved her clothes and dressed as well as possible (she couldn't find her panties back, but she wasn't going to ask _him_, he was already laughing at her). Only when she was ready to go she looked at him again, suddenly shy even after what they had done, or maybe because of that. "I..." she began, uncertain. 

"I'll see you," he then said, suddenly sincere, looking deeply into her eyes. She could only stare back, sure that her mouth would not work. There he was, still sitting on the ground, buttnaked, and saying the words she most wanted to hear. She so did not want to leave, but with a father like hers she had no choice. Adult or not, college student or not, when she was in her parents' house, she had to listen to them. 

"Yes," she whispered when she found her voice back. She didn't even dare to kneel down and kiss him goodbye, so she levitated and after one more look at him, flew back to her house. 

~*~

Pan heaved a sigh of relief when she pulled the bedroom door closed behind her. She dropped down on her bed, staring at the wallpaper dreamily. With her saiyan hearing she could still hear her father mutter downstairs as he got ready to go to bed. Grinning vaguely she pulled herself up from the bed and started undressing herself. Her parents had indeed been pissed when she'd slipped into the house, and they'd been waiting for her so they could yell at her when they were still angry. 

She looked up in the mirror when she peeled of her bra and grimaced at her reflection. Bitemarks in her neck, leaves in her hair, fingerprints on her hips and no panties. She was a mess, but she'd never felt better when looking at herself. 

She walked closer to the mirror, tracing her fingers over the blueish fingerprints. 

He couldn't be human. No matter how strong, a human could not bruise her flesh. She had doubted before, doubted even his existance because she could not feel his ki. But he was real, the bruises on her hips told her that. 

She wondered again, as she had many nights. He knew her race, her family, he knew enough to be an insider. Now that she knew he knew all this, she could only come to one conclusion: he was Juunanagou, _number seventeen_, Juuhachigou's brother. A cyborg and one of Goku's former enemies. She knew nothing about him, had never seen him before that one day in the club, had never been introduced to him by his family. From what she'd heard, he hid in his cabin in the forest. Marron didn't talk about him often. She had maybe never even met him, he didn't seem to be the social type. She reckoned Juuhachigou must visit him, but one could never know. 

A cyborg. Like Juuhachigou, he was as good as a human could possibly get. They both had frighteningly perfect bodies and a good deal of Dr. Gero's genius, though they lacked that perfectness in character, as she knew well from Juuhachigou. 

Her trail of thought halted. Juuhachigou... They were twins. But why did Juunanagou look only her age, while Juuhachigou seemed more Videl's age? 

She looked at the mirror, looking into her own deep black eyes, carefully touching the dark shades under them. She was tired. Physically exhausted but emotionally fulfilled. Unlike she thought, used to think before _him_, sex wasn't just physical. Before, no matter how good, it wouldn't completely satisfy her, always leave her feeling empty and alone. Now, she felt... perfect.

She glanced at her reflection and smiled. That was exactly it. No matter how she looked, she felt perfect. It was the best feeling in the world.

~*^*#$#*^*~

Wah. I reckoned this was R, not NC-17. So sorry if I'm wrong… 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From the moment she fell asleep until she woke up, he was on her mind. She dreamt of him, relived the hours they spent together, feeling everything again. She woke up in his arms at least three times before waking up for real. 

Moaning she rolled over, trying to fall asleep again and return to the dream, until she with a start realised that it hadn't been just a dream. She sat up, her heart suddenly beating as fast as if she'd done a three hour workout. 

It hadn't been a dream. She had come to him, she had followed him, she had all but thrown herself at him, unable to do anything else although she had never been more terrified of being rejected. But he had not rejected her. He had kissed her back, he had been as passionate as her, he had made love to her as noone else had before. It hadn't been a dream.

She jumped out of her bed, unable to keep back a squeal of joy and not even frowning at how girlish she sounded. She grabbed her clothes, ran through the house and jumped into the bathroom, putting on the shower jet. 

"Pan, _please_!" she heard her mom yell through the hallway. "_Some_ people are trying to sleep here. Don't you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

Pan laughed. "Not really, no!"

"Time for you to shut up and be quiet," her mom answered. 

Pan laughed again and closed the bathroom door, trying to be quiet but finding it difficult as she was so filled with joy inside. Her whole being was calling his name, his voice was singing through her brain, a flash of her own dark hair in the mirror made a jolt run through her as it reminded her of him. She hadn't know you could feel like this, so fulfilled with his being. She was high on him, high on last night. It took her all will-power she had to not start singing under the shower. 

~*~

Pan glanced through the paper, not really reading anything. She stuffed the last of her sandwich into her mouth and chewed on it, all the while humming pleasantly.

"My, you're in a good mood today," observed her father, who was making coffee. Her mother put a plate with a truckload of sandwiches on the table and sat down next to her daughter, grabbing the magazine that was lying in front of her.  

Pan nodded absentmindedly and continued reading the newspaper, her hand grasping for another sandwich but not finding one. Her mother handed her another piece of bread and Pan stuffed it into her mouth without looking what was on it.

"Must've had a good night last night," remarked Videl.

Pan felt the heat rushing to her head and tried her best not to blush too much. "Good night," she echoed faintly and tried to look really interested in the article she was reading. 

She could hear the smirk in her mother's voice when she said: "Met a nice guy?"

Pan coughed and stared at the newspaper article. "Why?"

"Guy?!" Her father suddenly turned around, anger and distress clear in his voice. "What guy?"

Videl scoffed and hit her mate over the head with the magazine she'd been reading. "Give your daughter a break, Gohan, she's twenty-three. I'm just curious about the guy."

Pan scowled at her, still blushing. "Why would there be a guy?"

Her mother laughed. "Because you're radiant this morning. I think someone has a cru-ush," she said in a sing-song voice. 

"Do not!" Pan said annoyed, chewing on her sandwich violently. 

"Do too," her mom grinned.

"Do not!" Pan said, scowling furiously now and swallowing the last bit.

"Do too," her mom said, smirking. 

Gohan sweatdropped, decided it was best to leave before they started throwing with things and fled upstairs to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he came back to find his wife and daughter still going on.

"Do not!" Pan growled.

"Do too," Videl said, looking not nearly as amused as five minutes before. 

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Pan, Videl, _please_," he sighed.

Videl looked at her husband with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Don't you tell me what to do, Gohan. Pan _will_ tell me."

"Oh fine!" Pan called out, irritated. "Yes, there was a guy. He's a psycho killer but I screwed him anyway. In the park where everybody could see us. Satisfied now?" And she grabbed her coat and flew out of the open kitchen door. 

Videl looked at Gohan. "She's kidding, honey," she said and patted him on the arm.

Gohan stared at her, his eyes big. "Are you sure?"

Videl grinned. "I sure hope so." 

~*~

Pan flew high up in the air, basking herself in the warm sunshine. The weather had been amazing these last few days. Although it was only april, the days were warm and sunny, with little wind and no rain. Flowers were springing up everywhere, trees were still fresh green and the air smelled wonderful. The weather was as radiant as she was.

She didn't really know where she was going. She wanted to see him, but without ki he was impossible to find. Unless he went looking for her, she wouldn't see him until Saturday. If he'd be there, Saturday, because she could never be sure.

She sighed, suddenly discouraged. What if he didn't find her? What if he wasn't there, Saturday? What if she never saw him again? 

But he'd said he'd see her. 

She nodded to herself and decided he was worth pursuing. So far, she had done all the action, and he didn't seem to mind. She could try and find him, at least. She didn't have anything better to do.

Kame island. Pan dropped down on the beach and walked to the bigger one of the two houses on the little island, trying not to be noticed by that old pervert Roshi. Krillin opened the door before she could knock, he must have sensed her coming. 

"Heya, Pan," the short man said amiably. "You're looking for Marron?"

Pan nodded and whiped her dark hair out of her face. "Is she home?"

"In fact about to leave," Krillin said, when his daughter appeared behind him. Marron was wearing a short, pink dress and a jeans jacket and had a shoulder-bag in her hands. She had her hair up in a bun and wore sunglasses. 

"Hi, Pan!" the blonde smiled. "I was just going into town. Wanna come?"

Pan blinked once, considered – shopping bad, finding out more about Juunanagou good – and answered:  "Sure."

"Great," exclaimed Marron and opened a capsule. An aircar sprung up and she jumped in without opening the door. Pan just stared at her as the blonde started the car. 

"Pan, you coming?" Marron called over her shoulder. 

"That's an aircar," Pan said emotionlessly. 

Marron blinked her eyes as she looked at her friend, then laughed. "Yes, it is."

"You can _fly_, Marron," Pan exclaimed. "Why would you use an _aircar_?!" 

Marron laughed at the disgust in her friend's voice. "Yes, I can. But flying would mess up my hair."

Pan shook her head but climbed in the aircar anyway, deciding it was not worth the discussion. Marron pushed a button and the transparent, synthetic top moved over them. 

Marron grinned at Pan as she blasted away. "Now you can fix your hair, too," she said and handed her a hairbrush. 

Pan scrunched her nose. "You're not serious."

"It looks like a bird made a nest in it, Pan," Marron said, smiling sweetly. "You know what flying does to your hair."

Pan grumbled something unintelligable but started brushing her hair anyway. The other girl was right, flying did mess up your hair. But that didn't mean she would have to act all girly and actually brush it where people could see it. 

They landed just outside the mall. Marron encapsulated her aircar and put the capsule in her bag. "So, let's do some shopping," she grinned when they walked into the mall. 

Pan shrugged. "Do you need anything specific?" 

Marron shook her head. "Not really, I just wanted to get out of the house. Summer holidays can get boring on a little island with a big pervert."

Pan laughed. "Yeah, they can. Maybe we should have one of those old-fashioned sleepovers at Bra's some time soon. We haven't gotten together in a while, I'm sure Bra's bored too."

Marron nodded and pushed her sun glasses in her hair. "And why did you come visit me, anyway?"

Pan grinned. "To enjoy your company, ofcourse." 

Marron smirked, suddenly looking a lot more like her mother. "Naturally. But besides that?"

"How come you always know it when there's something else?" Pan whined. 

Marron laughed. "I'm just that good. So spill it!" 

Pan shrugged, looking at her long time friend. "I was wondering about your uncle, actually," she said, rather shyly.

Marron blinked her eyes and stopped walking. "Juunana?" she asked, looking at her oddly. 

Pan nodded and smiled, scratching her head. 

"Why would you ask about him?" Marron asked, her eyebrows high. 

Pan shrugged, trying not to blush. "I think I saw him the other night, and it had me wondering if he actually mingled with society and all that. Do you ever see him around?"

Marron looked at her, her eyebrows still raised. "Whoa, that's one subject you got, there."

Pan shrugged again. "I understand it if you don't want to talk about it…"

Marron shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just that I don't even think about him often. It surprises me that you do."

Pan smiled Goku-like again. "Well, only because I saw him. Or thought I did."

Marron gestured at the outdoor café they were walking past. "Sit down?" she asked. 

Pan nodded and they both took a chair. Marron put her bag on the table and leaned on it, looking at her friend. "Juunana is my uncle, but he seems more like a great-nephew or something. I hardly see him. Mom visits him fairly often and every now and then he comes to visit her, but he's barely interested in me and dad." 

She paused as a waiter approached their table. "Can I take your order?" he asked and winked, obviously very pleased with himself. 

Pan glanced at Marron and caught her look. They both stiffled their chuckles. 

"I'll have a coke," Marron said, smiling at the waiter. 

Pan made face and mouthed _food!_ at her. Marron laughed out loud at her. The waiter raised his eyebrows. Marron grinned. "Oh, and a deluxe cheese and vegetable bun." She looked at Pan. "Two. Three." 

The waiter looked at her oddly, but said nothing and wrote her order down. "And you?" he asked, turning to Pan. 

"Same as her," she said. "Or – make that four buns." 

The waiter nodded, wrote it down and hurried away. Pan and Marron laughed out loud. "He'll be wondering where we leave it for days," Marron snickered. 

Pan laughed. "I'm a mystery to humankind."

Marron suddenly turned serious, an intense look in her bright blue eyes. "Yes, you are," she said, smiling a bit. 

Pan grinned shyly and waved her hand. "Go on?" she said with puppy dog eyes. 

Marron chuckled. "Okay. Well, I hardly know him, as I said. When I was younger I thought me and dad weren't interesting enough for him, but mom explained that Juunana isn't a normal human being. They're cyborgs. They're not supposed to feel." She sighed. Pan looked at her questioningly.

"The only one he cares about is mom, obviously. Mom on the other hand is different. Unlike him, she started feeling. She fell in love with my dad and she loved me when I was born. She even cares for the rest of the Z-gang, more or less."

Pan grinned, she knew how cold and calculated Juuhachigou seemed to everyone but her family. "But the ages?.." she then asked. "Your mom looks older than him. How is that possible? She's an android, she doesn't age. And they were the same age when they were created, right?" 

Marron nodded. "They're technically the same age. I asked mom too, but she can't explain it. 'It's love,' she says." 

Pan smiled wistfully. That love could do such things!.. "Why do you call him Juunana, anyway?" she then asked, curiously. "I thought his name was Juunanagou?" 

"It is," Marron answered. "But that 'gou' makes them sound even more like machines. My mom doesn't like it when people call her that, so I made it a habit to not call him that, either."

Pan nodded, thoughtful. 

"So, did that satisfy your curiosity?" Marron asked, smiling cheekily. 

Pan smiled back at her. "More or less, yes. Thanks, Mar."

Marron shrugged her slim shoulders. "No prob, Pan." She then winked at her friend. "And he's quite the cutie, huh?" 

Pan reddened. "Well, yes, he is cute." The understatement of the century, she silently added. Fortunately the waiter came with their order so she could not embarrass herself more. 

~*^*#$#*^*~

Author's notes: Yes, I am actually still writing this! *grins* This story seems to become a bit longer than I first thought. This chapter is longer than my normal chapters, too. Yay me!

In other news: I still need a beta reader. Anyone who's interested? You don't just need to spell and grammar check, but also tell me when sentences look odd, tell me what I'd better change…


End file.
